


Why are you complicated?

by Nikoru_cookie



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha Vegeta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Eventual Smut, Goku and Goten and Gohan are siblings, Jealous vegeta, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Goku, Seme Vegeta, Uke Goku, Vegetal and Trunks are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoru_cookie/pseuds/Nikoru_cookie
Summary: "I don't understand why he can't just come out and say he likes me, like its obvious that I want him to be my mate" I mumbled looking at Bulma."Honey he's complicated and you know that, thats why you like him so much""Yeah I guess you're right"





	1. Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this ends up being really bad.

In this world it was very uncommon to be an omega therefore most omegas kept it as a secret. Alphas on the other hand were common, but not as common as betas. Since omegas were so uncommon, mainly females gave birth but if a male were to be an omega they would also be allowed to give birth, but only during their heat. However omegas are not looked down upon, they are actually seen as sacred noble beings because the are so rare. Since they are seen as sacred they tend to attract unwanted attention. 

Vegeta is an alpha who has a lot of pride. Vegeta is seen as a pack leader, strong, bold, and demanding, however there are no packs and all of that. That all died out with evolution. Goku was also seen as strong and often mistaken for an alpha, however Goku never denies nor corrects them so everyone assumes he's a beta. Goku and Vegeta are seen as the perfect match who can rule over a whole pack. Unfortunately if an alpha were to marry or date a male that isn't an omega its considered taboo and even frown upon by some. 

Vegeta is unaware that Goku is actually an omega, everyone is. Vegeta is also helplessly in love with Goku but due to his pride, he refuses to accept any type of relationship with him. Even with his pride in the way, he still gives Goku "anonymous" chocolates on valentines day, makes sure he is safe at all times, and even texts him first. But he is not the only complicated one. Goku also refuses to tell him he's an omega until he accepts their relationship no matter what he is. 


	2. Goku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter title is going to be the point of view of that character. Also the school is going to be like in the US kind of with the exception of a few things. Like bentos, clean up duties, and stuff like that but grades and semesters are going to be based on the us.

Waking up is always the hardest part of the day. I hate waking up so early, it always makes me feel cranky and annoyed a side that I never show in public. Gohan was a morning person so he is alway in charge of making breakfast and our bentos, I'm in charge of dinner, and Goten is in charge of cleaning. Its was a system we developed over the years without even noticing. Gohan is an alpha while Goten and me are both omegas, which usually never happens in a family but our family blood line has always had omegas in it which is strange and something we preferred to keep a secret. 

I am one year older then Gohan and two years older then Goten. We are all in high school, Goten in 9th grade, Gohan in 10th grade and me in 11th grade. We are all in the same high school but Gohan is always first to leave and Goten is always last. We all walk back home at the same time though since Gohan is very protective of us since we are omegas. He always makes sure to be with us on our way back home just incase and he also always has extra suppressants with him. Gohan isn't really a fan of Vegeta but he knows that I like him so he tries to stay respectful about it. 

Vegeta's blood line is all made up of alphas, with a few beta here and there, because of this his family was beyond rich. Our family isn't exactly poor but we aren't raining in money like vegeta's family. Our moms are actually close friends, which is how I originally met Vegeta when we were just kids. Unlike our mothers our fathers don't really get along so my dad refuses to tell Vegeta's mom about me and Goten being omegas. 

Today we all actually went walking to school together which was unfortunate for Gohan since he always likes to be early. It was heat week for Goten so Gohan was extra protective over us, not that we mind. Walking to school together are always fun days. It meant that Vegeta wasn't allowed to walk to school with me, and he always gets all moody when he can't walk with me, and a moody Vegeta is always fun to tease. Vegeta wasn't afraid of Gohan or anything, but when Gohan and him fight I always get mad and he doesn't like it when I get mad at him. He always tries to keep me happy, even when we were younger he use to spoil me with all the candy I could ever want. It was one of the many part of Vegeta that always makes me feel all giddy. 

"I hate this" Goten whined while we walk to school "It feels so weird, its like I'm horny but I'm not its so weird and I hate it so much." Being on suppressants during heat was always weird especially for Goten's age, he was 15 years old so he just recently presented. 

"Don't worry you'll get use to it after a day or two" I told him trying to make him feel better about it.

"Maybe you should have just stayed home, its not to late to go back you know" Gohan told him being the protective older brother he is.

"What you're like Goten" Trunks came in out of nowhere, he was Vegeta's younger brother. He usually walked with goten to school but whenever all three of us walk to school Vegeta always forces him to walk with. Unlike Vegeta Gohan actually like Trunks so he doesn't mind him but since it's Goten's first heat Gohan was a bit wary of him. 

"Trunks!" Goten yelled and jumped on his back, laying his head into Trunks neck, unfortunately the suppressants doesn't take away an Omega's urge to cuddle. This of course earned a growl from Gohan, I pinched him to get him to stop. 

"Hey Trunks wheres Vegeta?" I asked him looking around. Luckily I wasn't in heat so Gohan shouldn't really mind him being here. 

"I'm not sure actually he said he smelled Gohan with you guys so he decided to go the long way" 

"Why didn't you go with him?" I asked curious.

"I smelled something different about Goten so I got worried and ran here"

"Thats to you're going home I don't care what you say" Gohan told Goten

"What! Thats not fair I was going to prank Krillin today" 

"No you are clearly sick" Trunks comes in.

"But..." 

"No buts its final, I'll call mom to tell her" Gohan said turning to me "I'm going to stay with him at home and I don't want you walking back home alone so you'll have to stay or I can ask Raditz to come back home with you" He told me. Raditz was our well trusted cousin.

"Can I come to?" Trunks asked

"Sure but call your mom to make sure it okay" Gohan said figuring it would be for Goten to have another alpha sent in the house. Gohan however was shaking his head no, he made jumped off Trunks and climbed Gohan back 

"I think the suppressants are warring off" He whispered. When an Omega has his first heat its always best to not take suppressants and to just ride it out because suppressant tend to be weak to the first heat but Goten has been insisting that he was only at his beginning stages but I guess his actual heat just hit, which would explain why Trunks was able to smell a difference in Goten.

"Why not?" Trunks asked feeling a bit depressed.

"I don't want to get you sick"

"But I won't get sick I'm an Alpha" Trunks pushed

"No its okay Trunks you don't have to worry I'll go with them so absolutely nothing will happen to him" I said finally answering Gohan's question.

"Fine but text me and keep me updated about Goten"

"I'll text you myself" Goten chimed in.

"No you are going to be asleep and I will take away your phone" He said in his Alpha voice.

"Trunks also tell Vegeta I'm okay that Goten is just sick" I know I can just text him but Vegeta I'd rather not disturb him in school. With that we said our goodbyes and went back home.

We headed toward our house but it seem like Goten wasn't going to make it. His sent was slowly coming out and that wasn't a good sign, luckily we were close to home. 

"How could I let this happen?" Gohan said blaming himself like always

"Gohan this isn't your fault, its a good thing that you were here to help so calm down please."

"But I smelled something different this morning too but I still let him go outside" 

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we get him home, you also have the job of calming him down with you pheromones cause it looks like the affects are officially gone" I told Gohan.

"It's not your fault its Goku's cause he told me it was just the beginnings of the heat" Goten butts in.

"Hey it is not my fault!" I argue back as we reach the steps of our house.

"I guess you're right" Gohan said agreeing with him. 

We set Goten in his room Gohan got started on senting the house so that Goten's heat can go by smoothly. I stayed with Goten for the most part, His heat still wasn't so bad so he wasn't like playing with himself or anything like that cause then that would have been awkward. We were just doing stuff to keep his mind off of the heat while Gohan was senting the house with his sent.

"I don't want his sent, I want Trunks" He whined with kind of surprised me a bit, I'm not sure if he meant it as a lover way or as a best friend way

"Trunks huh?" I said wiggling my eyebrows   

"Yeah I do everything with Trunks, he also smells really good" Goten said as he starts to gasp lightly "I don't know if its the heat talking but I really want to have sex with him" 

"Goten calm down a bit, its probably just the heat" 

"Goku I can't, you have to help me please" He begged thrusting his hip up

"Goten You have to calm down Gohan is almost done once he's done you'll feel better okay, maybe later on in the heat, like during the really bad part we can get trunks to sent the house somehow" I said to him. When an Omega is in heat the sent of an Alpha sibling or relative helps calm down their sex drive and just mainly puts them to sleep but sometimes the heat can get really bad especially if its the first heat. I don't know how I'm going to get Trunks to sent the house but I'll think of something.

Once Gohan was done Goten was practically asleep, I let him be and left his room. Gohan went out to get food for Goten for the rest of his heat. In this time I decided to call my best friend Bulma, My friend group was actually pretty small. I wouldn't call myself some one who's popular, definitely not like Vegeta, but I'm someone who's kind of friends with everyone but there were only a few I would consider my close friends. That included Krillin, Bulma, Launch, and Vegeta and some people from his football team. 

"Hey Bulma" I said once she picked up  
  
"Hey! Where are you Vegtea was like freaking out saying that someone kidnaped you or something"  
  
"What! I told Trunks to tell him I was going to be out cause Goten was sick and stuff"   
  
"Is that who that was I just though it was some kid, they don't look alike"   
  
"I know but he's a good kid"  
  
"So whats up with your brother is he fine?"  
  
"Yeah its just some stress he's been putting on"   
  
"Darn that must suck anyways have you and Vegeta gone on a date yet?"   
  
"No every time we go out he brings his friends and its so annoying cause i just want to cuddle or something but he doesn't let me in front of his friends even though he hold my hand whenever we go to the movies, he even picks the scary movie so the I'll into him when I'm scared even though I'm clearly not" I said rolling my eyes. Some times it was just so frustrating liking Vegeta.  
  
"Don't worry about he'll come around soon, maybe next time you should invite one of your friends and see how he likes it." She said trying to reassure me  
  
"You're so right thats what I'll do" I said getting excited  
  
"Oh and make sure its a guy to make him feel jealous"   
  
"I love you so much! who should I invite?"   
  
"What about that brother of his"   
  
"Naw Trunks already likes someone and knowing him he's really respectful to his crush" I said    
  
"Well it has to be someone he doesn't know or someone that isn't afraid to go again him" She said which automatically ruled out anyone form our school which meant I would have to take someone that bulimia knew.  
  
"Okay so who?" I went along  
  
"Okay so I know thins guy that can go, but you can't have him cause he's mine" She said  
  
"Excuse you, who is this mystery guy that I haven't heard of yet" I said shock that she still hasn't told me about him.  
  
"Well I meat him last month but I haven't said anything yet cause I really want to have a serious relationship with him but I didn't want to jinx it" She said  
  
"I'm so excited for you I can't believe it you're finally growing up" I said wiping a fake tear "Theres no was I can go with this guy if he's that serious to you, what about some girl?" I offered not wanting to mess with her relationship  
  
"Okay fine, what about Launch's twin sister?" She asked  
  
"You mean the one who's all nice and sweet? Literally the opposite of our Launch" I asked   
  
"Yes that one she's really sweet and stuff so you'll have to be all nice and cuddly with her when vegeta picks a scary movie" She said  
  
"Burma you're a genius thank you so much" I said "Maybe we should tell her what we're planing first cause I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable and stuff" I continued  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right we can't have her falling for you"  
  
"I didn't mean it like"  
  
"Come on Goku if you're going to be all cuddly and gentlemen like she's most likely going to get the wrong idea and fall for you" She said   
  
"So when do you want to meet up with her? Also should we tell launch about this knowing her she's going to love the plan"   
  
"Yeah she's actually right here with me" 

"Pass me the phone" I hear Launch say "I love the plan its perfect I already texted my sista" She continued with a her normal crazy laugh.  
  
"Anyways Goku we gotta go lunch is almost over" Bulma said yelling   
  
"Why you gotta yell so loud for now Vegeta's giving us the death look"  Now I can't help but laugh  
  
"Bye guys!" I yell back  
  
"Bye!" They yelled back  
  
Gohan got back at soon after and was setting all the food he bought in Goten's room. Goten was still sleeping so Gohan just put it down wrapped a blanket around him and left. We couldn't really do anything until mom and dad got back so for now we were just chilling in the living room out main purpose was to make sure no alpha can get in the house and stuff like that.  
  
"I think Goten like Trunks" I said out of nowhere which kind of startled Gohan  
  
"What makes you say that"  
  
"Well he asked me to get Trunks to sent the house" Which was easier said then done.  
  
"Thats not happening, not without tell him he's an Omega and thats definitely not happening" Gohan said  
  
"I know but I think I'm just going to steal Trunks sweater or something an just give it to him the sent that way" I said " I kind of actually ship gohan and Goten don't you?" I asked  
  
"I would say ship but I wouldn't mind Goten being with Trunks" He said which actually shocked me "He's responsible and he seems to like him the way he his, without even knowing he's an Omega" He continued.  
  
"How did you know Trunk likes him?"  
  
"The way he looks at Goten" He said like it was obvious  
   
"Then what about me and Vegeta" I asked  
  
"You know I don't really like Vegeta, but if he were to really accept you without being an Omega then I guess I'm okay with it" He said which made my heart swell with happiness  
  
"Thank you so much brother I love you" I said getting up grading his face and giving him a kiss on the cheek. That was my plan to begin with anyways if Vegeta truly did like him the he would eventually get over his pride and ask me out.   
  
"Plus he would have to go through dad first" Gohan said laugh  
  
"Crap you're so right" I said laying back down in defeat.   
  
"And you already know how dad is he'll freak out if both of his son end up with his one arch enemy" Gohan continued   
  
"Please stop talking" I said  
  
"Anyways I have a plan to make Vegeta jealous want to here" I asked trying to change the topic  
  
"Tell me"  
  
I continue to tell him the plan, of course leaving out that it was actually Bulmas idea.  
  
"Thats brilliant" He said laughing "There no way you made up that plan"  
  
"Hey!" I yell smacking him on the chest.

~

Goten did end up going into actual heat which meant that he wasn't going to be in school for a week and a half. I texted Trunks like I promised, I told him that he ended up throwing up and that he wasn't going to be going to school the next week and so which resulted in him calling me.

"What do you mean he's not coming to school this week? If its so bad take him to a hospital" Trunks growled through the phone

"No its not that serious but you already know how Gohan is" I told him. 

"Okay good, can I at least come see him?"

"No sorry dad isn't letting anyone near him" 

"But thats not fair!" Trunk whined

"I know, but how are things going for you two? That little cuddle he gave you this morning seemed like improvement" A while back Trunks told me he had a crush on my little brother and even asked for my permission to have him as a mate, It was literally the cutest thing I have ever seen and I definitely ship it. He hasn't asked my mom or dad yet since it wasn't official or anything, he was just kind of asking me for help. To be honest I don't even know if Goten likes Trunks like that, that whole thing this morning could just have been heat talk.

"I know it was so cute " He gushed

"Aw that's so cute, are you sure you want him to be your mate he's not an Omega you know" 

"Of course I don't care, not even if he's an Alph. Nothing is going to change the fact that I like him, although it would be nice for him to have our baby but we can always just adopt or something." 

"Who are you going to adopt a kid with. That better not be Kakarot or you're dead" I heard Vegeta say, using my real name. Just hearing his voice was enough to make me miss him, I haven't seen him all day and with everything thats happened with Goten I wasn't able to call him like I usually do.

"Sorry Goku I have to go" 

"I haven't talked to Kakarot all day and you have the nerve to call him" I heard Vegeta yell before Trunks hung up with a loud bang. I should probably call Vegeta to make sure he doesn't kill his brother. 

"Hey Geta" I said feeling sleepy 

"Hey why haven't you called me all day?" He asked 

 "Sorry I was kind of busy taking care of my little brother" 

"Yet you had time to call Bulma before me and even Trunks whats up with that Kakarot?" I can just imagine the scowl on his face

"Sorry Trunks was really worried about Goten" 

"Yeah and I was really Worried about you" He yelled

"No way the Great Vegeta worried I don't believe it" I said jokingly

"Oh shut up kaka" 

"Anyways Geta do you want to go to the movies this weekend?" 

"Of course I want to go" He said 

"Okay good!" 

"What movie do you want to see?" 

"Anything is fine, anyways Geta I'm really tired so I'm going to go to sleep" I told him

"Okay good night beautiful, sleep well" He said making me smile with a small blush

"Good night Geta I'll see you tomorrow I promise" 

"I better see you tomorrow" He said hanging up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to be updating whenever I'm at my mom's house which are usually are on Tuesdays and every now and then Thursday with the exception of this week and next week cause I have exams and stuff but I can't promise that I'll update every Tuesday, just whenever I'm at my moms. Also I want my chapters to be long so it might take until midnight to post sorry. Also sorry for any spelling error or grammar error its late at night and I really don't want to proof read.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it so far!! I'm going to be honest here and say I have no idea when I'll update I know next week is going to be crazy since I have finals and all that but I'l probably update sometime this week. Also I have no idea how long chapters are going to be.


End file.
